1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of archery bowsights which are mounted on archery bows to assist the shooter in determining the range of a shot and more specifically to a bowspeed specific sight pin block in which the sight pins may be readily positioned to indicate their corresponding arrow flight range.
2. State of the Art
For aiming a bow, an experienced archer will typically nock an arrow in the same position on the bowstring and draw the bowstring until a particular portion of the archer""s hand touches a particular portion of the archer""s head. With the drawn arrow in this position, the remaining variable in control of the archer during the shot is the desired arrow flight range. For increased range, the bow is raised, and for decreased range the bow is lowered.
Vertically spaced pin sights, well known in the prior art, assist the archer in determining the extent to which the bow should be raised or lowered to achieve the desired range. The vertical location of each pin sight is set by the archer to aim for the desired range. For example, in a bow shooting 280 feet per second, the pin sights may be set by the archer to shoot 20, 30, 40, 50 and 60 yards, with the highest pin calibrated to shoot the shortest yardage, 20 yards, and the lowest pin calibrated to shoot the longest yardage, 60 yards. The archer will select the pin sight which is calibrated for the desired range and raise or lower the bow until the selected pin sight is at eye level.
Setting the vertical location of each individual pin sight for its corresponding arrow flight range is a time consuming effort. It may, for example, take an archer three dozen or so shots to determine the proper vertical location for each pin sight. Since it is not unusual for five or more pin sights to be utilized, an archer may spend several hours adjusting the pin sights. Should the bow speed be changed because of a heavier arrow being shot, or for other reasons, so that the pin settings no longer accurately indicate the arrow range, the archer will be required to repeat the time consuming pin setting procedure for the new arrow range.
Certain prior art bowsights, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No 5,560,113 to Simo et al., include a pin block in which a number of vertically adjustable sight pins were located. Simo et al. is an example of a bow sight in which the archer was required to laboriously determine the vertical position of each individual pin sight for its corresponding arrow flight range. The Simo et al. patent is also an example of a bow sight which requires an independent bracket member mounted on the bow riser. At least one prior art bowsight, sold by the Fred Bear Company under the designation xe2x80x9cBear Field Model Premierxe2x80x9d, included an opening in the bow riser in which a bowsight was mounted. In contrast, to the vertically moveable sight pins disclosed in Simo et al., a patent to Howe, U.S. Pat. No. 2,332,080 disclosed a pin block having fixed openings therein for mounting the pin sights.
According to the present invention, the locations of openings for mounting pin sights corresponding to different arrow flight ranges for a given bow speed are determined and sight pins are mounted in the openings. In an embodiment of the present invention, the openings are located in a modular self contained sight pin block. Because the locations of the pin sight openings are fixed with respect to each other, when a single sight pin in one of the openings is manually positioned to indicate its corresponding arrow flight range, each of the sight pins in the other openings will be in position to indicate their corresponding arrow flight range.
The bow speed specific sight pin block of the present invention may be simply and securely mounted in the sidewalls of an opening in the riser, although it is emphasized that the bow speed specific pin block of the present invention need not be mounted in an opening in the bow riser. The pin block may, for example, be mounted to the archery bow by a bracket, such as, but not limited to, the type sold by Impact Archery, under the designation xe2x80x9cImpact 3-pin Fiber Optic Lite #6521-003xe2x80x9d, or the type sold by Game Warning Systems under the designation xe2x80x9c4-Pin Fiber Optic, Black #6522-044xe2x80x9d. In the illustrated embodiment, the bowsight pin block frame includes internal allen screws which move wedge elements in the bowsight pin block frame into and out of engagement with sidewalls. To mount the bowsight pin block, the wedge elements are moved into engagement with the sidewalls. To remove the bowsight pin block from the riser, the wedge elements are moved out of engagement with the sidewalls.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an archery bow with bow speed specific pin sight openings so that when a single pin sight in one of said openings is manually positioned to indicate its corresponding arrow flight range, each of the pins in the other openings will be in position to indicate their corresponding arrow flight range.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an archery bow having a bow speed specific sight pin block, including pin sight openings therein so that when a single sight pin in one of said openings is manually positioned to indicate its corresponding arrow flight range, each of the sight pins in the other openings will be in position to indicate their corresponding arrow flight range.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a modular self contained bow speed specific sight pin block which may be conveniently packaged, identified and stored for use or sale according to bow speed.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a modular self contained bow speed specific sight pin block wherein the sight pins are readily positioned to indicate their corresponding arrow flight range and wherein the sight pin block may be conveniently packaged, identified and stored for use or sale according to bow speed.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a bowsight pin block which may be simply and securely mounted in a riser opening without the need for a separate bracket connecting the bowsight to the riser.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the detailed description taken in conjunction with the combined figures.